thesalemconcordfandomcom-20200215-history
Beifar Mahgo
'Beifar Mahgo '''is a middle-aged American wizard. He is the husband of the Folk woman Miracle Mahgo, and the son of Andrew and Brendan. Beifar has a female cousin, the witch Ana Mahgo. Beifar works as an agent in the Department of Magical Criminal Investigations. On his assignment to track down a mad and dangerous convicted wizard, Beifar meets the Folk boy Jesse Alexander in Alivan's Wizards and Witches Corner Store, in the town of Mount Dora. He forms a strong friendship with the young man, who becomes a valuable ally. Beifar is a prominent character in the the [[The Salem Concord (series)|''Salem Concord]] series. Beifar is a bit of a history fanatic and so he prefers to use a magic staff instead of a wand. History The wizard Beifar Mahgo is married to a Folk woman. He have two sons with his wife, Andrew and Brendan. Beifar works as a special agent in the Department of Magical Criminal Investigations, however he had not told his wife that he still worked in the DMCI. Instead he had lied to her about being a business man. Beifar's female cousin Ana Mahgo also worked in the DMCI in the Identification and Records Department in New York City. Beifar was given the assignment of tracking down a dangerous, mad wizard named Raven Claw who was a known killer and who had escaped from jail. In his search for Raven Claw Beifar had chased down Claw's brother Nicholas FIdgewidge. In a graveyard in a small New England town near the ocean, the wizard Beifar fought the wizard Nicholas. The dueling wizards neared the small bridge-house that overlooked the graveyard and a two-way drawbridge, adn they were discovered by the bridge night-watchman Dougie Mann. Beifar shot a burst of light at Nicholas from his staff but he missed. Nicholas shot a blast of light from his wand at Beifar, who lost his staff and flew back through the air, hitting the wall of the bridge-house. Beifar lifted his hand and commanded his staff to fly from the place where it lay and strike Nicholas in the back. Nicholas tumbled forward and crashed through a window in the bridge-house. Trying to get up, Nicholas cut himself on the broken glass. Beifar pinned Nicholas down on the broken glass and the bridge controls with his staff. He ordered him to reveal the location of Raven Claw, threatening to kill him. Nicholas told Beifar that Raven Claw was at Alivan's Wizards and Witches Corner Store, and that he had been there for six months. Beifar loosened his grip as he became very concerned, believing that he was running out of time. Nicholas then yelled and pressed against the control panel behind him, activating the drawbridge. Nicholas got free and pushed Beifar back, and then ran and found his wand. He turned and aimed the wand at Beifar. A tiny red laser dot trembled over Beifar's chest, and Nicholas proclaimed that he would die tonight. But at that moment the bridge arm bounced off Nicholas' head and he stumbled back as the bridge began to open. The floor underneath Nicholas gave away and he began to slide. Beifar ran to him and caught his long cloak. He urged Nicholas to take his hand, but there was no response. Nicholas' body slipped through his cloak and fell into the river below the bridge. Beifar let the cloak fall into the river. He tapped his staff on the ground and disappeared in a flash of light. Physical appearance Beifar is described as being tall and strong. Beifar is nearly bald but have short black hair with grey highlights that runs up his sideburns and around his ears, bushy dark eyebrows and dark eyes, and he sports a well-trimmed salt and pepper moustache and goatee. When Beifar is on duty as a Department agent he wears a tall, grey pointy hat, with its large brim often turned down to hide his face. He also wears a dark cloak which falls down to his calves, which is a cross between a trench coat from an old black and white detective film and a wizard's robe. When Jesse met Beifar the wizard wore a clean, light-grey shirt and dark, striped pants under his cloak. Under the cloak Beifar wears a magic holster from which he can draw his long magic staff. Around Beifar's neck hangs a blue magic stone amulet in a leather string which is knotted behind Beifar's neck. Personality Abilities Magic Relationships Relatives Appearances Trivia *Beifar Mahgo was originally called Ch-U-Ch Mahgo in an earlier draft of ''Interview for a Wizard'', The Secret Society of Seven Sorcerers, ''The Sorcerer's Secret'' and ''The Last Sorcerer''. "Ch-U-Ch" was a play on the author's own nickname "Chuch." The name was changed because of its difficult pronounciation. References See also Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Wizardry Category:DMCI agents Category:Wizards